<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Left Behind by old_and_new_friends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764587">Those Left Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends'>old_and_new_friends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Challenge Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing in Action</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 155AG, newly appointed Commander Bumi was declared MIA. Izumi dealt with the fear and pain alone, having to comfort both herself and her children.</p>
<p>In the summer of 175AG, General Iroh was declared MIA. Izumi wasn't letting Mako suffer the fear alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Mako (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Challenge Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: MIA soldiers and their family/SO reactions</p>
<p>Written for Week 3: Hurt/Comfort</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi glanced back at her bed where her two children were curled up together, asleep. They had both moved into her room when word had reached them of Bumi's status.</p>
<p>Her husband was missing in action after a bomb went off next to the encampment. Twelve others, three of which were Fire Nation soldiers, had been taken as well.</p>
<p>Her dad had been in Republic City when the news came through and while he had offered to come home, Izumi knew his business was vital.</p>
<p>It meant she was on her own with the issue for the next week, and the only thing she wanted more than a hug from her dad right now, was for her husband to be home.</p>
<p>"Mom."</p>
<p>The word came out as a slight whine and Izumi turned to see her youngest rubbing her eyes as she watched her. Iroh was still sound asleep, softly snoring from laying on his back.</p>
<p>The poor boy had been running himself into the ground as he tried so hard to step up and provide comfort and support. He was too young to be playing provider of the house, but he tried.</p>
<p>"Ursa, go back to sleep," Izumi said, tucking her daughter back in next to her brother.</p>
<p>It had the opposite effect as Iroh jolted awake at the motion.</p>
<p>Izumi sighed as he looked up at her with wide startled eyes.</p>
<p>"Sorry, baby," she said, running her hand through his hair.</p>
<p>"Mom," Ursa said again. "Is daddy not coming home?"</p>
<p>Izumi stalled, not sure what to tell them.</p>
<p>"Dad has to come home," Iroh said, in her place. "It's my birthday in two weeks. He's never missed our birthdays."</p>
<p>Izumi took a deep breath. She could correct Iroh now, but something about the way he spoke told her he was already aware that wasn't how things worked.</p>
<p>She'd let him hold onto it for now, and would deal with it later when her own dad was here to distract the nine-year-old.</p>
<p>Ursa took her brother's word as law, as she usually did at her age, and laid back down. Izumi tucked them both in again and sighed in relief as they went back to sleep.</p>
<p>At least, she thought they had.</p>
<p>"Mom."</p>
<p>This time it came from her son.</p>
<p>"Iroh, please go to sleep," Izumi begged. She was worn down in a way sleep wouldn't help and while she loved her children, they made nothing about this situation easier.</p>
<p>"Dad's not coming home, is he?" he whispered.</p>
<p>Izumi didn't look at Iroh when she lied.</p>
<p>"He has to," she said. "He won't miss your birthday."</p>
<p>Iroh didn't say anything else, but Izumi watched as he frowned and dropped his head slightly in the mirror. He laid back down next to Ursa and went to sleep.</p>
<p>Izumi sighed, collapsing into the chair at her vanity. She watched over the bed vigilantly, as if whoever took her husband might take their children as well.</p>
<p>The troops in the area had been pulled, save for a small extraction team that was still searching the area. Izumi was under no illusions, if Bumi wasn't her husband and she wasn't the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, they wouldn't still be looking.</p>
<p>From the small bits of news reaching her, the situation wasn't looking good, but Bumi was a man who took odds against him as a challenge. Izumi could only hope he'd do so now.</p>
<p>She blew out the candle on her dresser, ignoring the dead flowers as she did and joined her kids.</p>
<p>Iroh fussed at her when she moved him again, but immediately latched on once she settled. Izumi held her children close and hoped with everything that her husband would be found soon and brought home.</p>
<p>She struggled to find sleep that night and slept in until lunch the next day. Her kids had kindly allowed her and brought her lunch in bed.</p>
<p>It was another day the three had made it through, Izumi would just have to count the small victories for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izumi hesitated outside the door to her son's apartment with a bag of takeout hanging from her arm.</p>
<p>She knew he wouldn't be home. The phone call she had revived four days ago told her as much. </p>
<p>She pushed away the thought that he might never come home from her mind as she knocked on the door.</p>
<p>At first she worried that maybe Mako wasn't home either. She knew he had friends in the city, and he could very well be staying with them rather than staying here alone.</p>
<p>Izumi could understand the desire.</p>
<p>There was the sound of heavy footsteps making their way towards the door before it was pulled open.</p>
<p>Mako looked like shit. There really was no other word for it.</p>
<p>He was still dressed in his pajamas. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair stuck out in all directions. It looked greasy, telling Izumi he likely hadn't showered since he revived his own phone call.</p>
<p>"Can I come in?" Izumi asked, holding the bag up as a peace offering. She didn't know Mako as well as her husband and children did.</p>
<p>He stepped aside to let her in. Closer inspection revealed his pajamas to be Iroh’s that Izumi had given him two years ago, rather than Mako’s own.</p>
<p>"Sorry it's a mess," Mako said. His voice was rough though Izumi wasn't sure if it was from not speaking for so long or crying.</p>
<p>"I think all things considered, it's not that important," Izumi said. "How are you holding up?"</p>
<p>Mako looked down at himself then back up to her as if she should already know the answer. He wasn't wrong, she did know, but she wanted to hear from him.</p>
<p>"Why don't you get a quick shower while I plate this?" Izumi suggested.</p>
<p>Mako stared at her blankly before nodding.</p>
<p>When he disappeared into his and Iroh's bedroom, Izumi sighed and braced herself on their kitchen counter.</p>
<p>She didn't know why she came. She should have just called. Her son missing was hard enough to deal with on it's own but adding Mako to the equation made it even worse.</p>
<p>She wasn't leaving him alone though. She had been there and, even though Iroh and Mako weren’t married yet, she wasn't letting Mako suffer through this alone.</p>
<p>She had no business in the city and Ursa was running the show back home while Izumi was here, if simply to give her something to do to keep busy. Ursa had gone totally silent for a full day after the phone call.</p>
<p>"His birthday is in two weeks," she had said the next night at dinner. "He can't miss it."</p>
<p>Izumi could only hope the statement, that echoed Iroh from so long ago, would have the same power now as it had then.</p>
<p>Bumi had showed up a few days before Iroh's birthday. Iroh was like his dad in many ways, Izumi would just hope this was one of the ways.</p>
<p>She set the plates on the table and sat down to wait for Mako.</p>
<p>When he finally joined her, he stalled in the doorway. His hair was wet and sticking to his head as he watched her.</p>
<p>"That's Iroh's seat," was all he said, before moving to sit next to her.</p>
<p>Izumi took the hint and moved to the chair across from Mako instead. They ate in silence but Izumi could practically hear the questions building in Mako's eyes.</p>
<p>"I wanted to check on you," Izumi said. "You were the only one not in the Fire Nation when we got the news. I didn't want you to be alone."</p>
<p>Mako nodded as he pushed his food around his plate.</p>
<p>"Iroh got behind," Mako said.</p>
<p>Izumi glanced at him in confusion. Did Mako know something about how Iroh went missing?</p>
<p>"We send letters," Mako continued, "when he's gone about books we're reading together. The last two letters he was apologising because he fell behind and didn't have time to catch up on our current book. He hadn't sent a letter in a while. I knew before they told me that something happened."</p>
<p>Izumi stared across at Mako and wondered if her son could possibly have dated anyone more similar to her if he tried.</p>
<p>"Bumi went missing around this same time twenty years ago," Izumi said. "In a similar way, and I knew before the letter came, the same as you. Bumi would send me flowers and they had died with no replacement."</p>
<p>"How'd you do it?" Mako asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know," she said honestly. "I had my kids to think about and my dad was there after the first week but, well, it wasn't pretty. I yelled at Iroh a day or so before Bumi came home because he was acting out. I had reached a breaking point and I told him to just stop and leave. My dad had very strong words with me after Iroh came running to him in tears."</p>
<p>Mako smiled softly. "If it helps I'm on your side. Iroh's a handful," Mako said.</p>
<p>"He certainly always has been," Izumi said.</p>
<p>Mako ate a bite of his food finally and Izumi tried not to let show how much that relieved her. She was worried he wouldn't eat at all.</p>
<p>"Can you," Mako said, before cutting himself off.</p>
<p>"Can I?" Izumi asked, reaching out to grab his hand in comfort. Mako allowed the gesture.</p>
<p>"Tell me more about him," Mako said. "Childhood stories, teenage antics, whatever. I just don't want to keep thinking about where he might be now."</p>
<p>Izumi hesitated, knowing talking about him would hurt, but maybe they both needed to hurt just a bit to heal right now.</p>
<p>"Did Iroh ever tell you about the jellycrab incident?" Izumi asked.</p>
<p>Mako shook his head as he took another bite to eat.</p>
<p>Izumo squeezed Mako's hand and launched into the story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus Content because it didn't fit the story but I wanted to write it:</p>
<p>Bumi's Return: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832723/chapters/69253194"> Young Lovers (Fluffcember) Chapter 23: Flowers </a></p>
<p>Iroh's Return:</p>
<p>Izumi had dropped everything when she got the news that Iroh had returned two days before his birthday. In fact, she was halfway to Republic City when she realized she and Ursa had told no one they were leaving. A quick phone call from the Embassy settled the fires back home, before her and Ursa raced to the hospital Iroh had been brought back to.</p>
<p>Izumi halted in the doorway to Iroh’s room, her daughter slamming into her back.</p>
<p>She smiled slightly at the scene.</p>
<p>Mako sat in the chair next to Iroh’s bed. He was nearly bent in half as his head rested over Iroh’s heart. Iroh’s hand was resting on Mako’s head, and tangled in his hair. An IV line sticking out from the back of his hand was the only thing that ruined the image.</p>
<p>“Cute,” Ursa whispered.</p>
<p>Izumi hummed and walked into the room. She pulled a blanket from the cabinet and laid it over Mako’s back.</p>
<p>“Watch them,” Izumi said, as Ursa sat herself in the windowsill. “I’m going to go talk to the nurse staff.”</p>
<p>Ursa nodded and Izumi took one last glance at the two sleeping men before she closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>She was glad her son had found someone like Mako.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>